


后日谈

by Louisereed



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisereed/pseuds/Louisereed
Summary: 恭喜两位嘉宾牵手成功。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 4





	后日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看做上篇的后续也可以看做单独的一篇。
> 
> 开车真是太难了，我开得举步维艰……简而言之还是把这人生第一车开出来了，车速肯定是不太行，但反正就是希望能传达一点美好的（？？）事物吧。（还有就是想看小尾哭罢了）

伊野尾被逼出泪来，但中岛从身后捂着他的嘴，他只能断断续地从中岛指缝之间泻出几声喘息，与此同时泪水顺着对方的指节滚落，他伸出舌头去舔对方的掌心，果不其然在其中尝到了自己泪水的咸涩。中岛得到指尖顺着舔舐的动作溜进伊野尾的嘴里，两指衔着他柔软的舌尖捏弄，不消片刻伊野尾的脸庞就整个都湿漉漉得了，泪水沾湿颤抖着垂下的睫毛，抽动的鼻翼和发间露出的耳廓上尽数沾染上潮湿的热气。尽管他有所准备，但当中岛真正站在他身后，借着身高的优势将他拥进怀里时他还是感到了紧张，终于生出一种“这不是件小事”的觉悟来。

中岛把伊野尾压在穿衣镜前，余光从镜子的反光里可以看见卧室的窗外。屋里没开灯，他看见月亮被夜空中的闲云半掩，月华从云朵的边缘泻下，给房间里的家具和镜面都渡上一层柔和的银白。伊野尾在这昏暗的光源下只能看见自己贴在镜子上凌乱的额发，和两人的眼睛，仿佛都闪着揉碎的光辉，中岛裕翔放开了捂着伊野尾的那只手，此时这只手上已经沾满泪水和汗水，他再次用这只手去抚开伊野尾额前挡住眼睛的头发，指腹刮过挂着泪的眼下，带着点自责询问：”对不起，怎么哭了。”

手挪开的瞬间伊野尾终于倒抽口气，从喉中滚出声模糊不成调的呻吟，被泪水打磨过的嗓音颤抖沙哑：“别停……” 他勃起的性器贴着身前的镜面，因迟迟没有得到释放而硬得不行，前端溢出的体液已经在镜子上拖出条发亮的水痕。中岛另手撸动着伊野尾的下体，动作温吞徐缓，但这种温柔在此般场面下只是另一种折磨，于是伊野尾把手覆上中岛的手背，领着他加快速度：“快一点。”

伊野尾早就已经在高潮的边缘了，中岛没抚弄几下他就在对方的手中射了出来，他人抚慰带来的高潮感觉过于强烈，伊野尾单手撑住镜面微弓下腰整理呼吸，用手背掩住湿润的唇瓣，把喘息压抑在唇齿之间。

中岛从开始到现在还没射过，甚至没怎么让伊野尾碰他，在他帮伊野尾解决的过程之中性器紧挨着伊野尾的臀瓣和尾椎，偶尔前后挺腰磨蹭几下以缓解硬得发疼的下身。但他在伊野尾缓过高潮的不应期想转过身来时阻止了对方，甚至是向前猛地再把他压回落地镜上。伊野尾不解地转过头看他，发觉自己逆着光什么都看不清，倒是中岛把他因为落泪而格外亮的眼神尽收眼底，忍不住凑上去吻他的眼睛，想把他刚才那副泫然若泣的表情全都吻进肚里。

手指从尾椎开始摸起，中岛沾着对方精液的指尖从上而下缓慢地按压，直到触碰伊野尾后穴，然后感到对方窝在他怀里猛得颤了一下，紧绷的脊背和他的胸腔贴得更加紧密。伊野尾一方面为这种亲密的接触感到兴奋，另一方面又因为隐秘部位被触碰而感到羞耻，屏着呼吸继续向后靠却让臀瓣碰到了中岛硬挺的性器，于是惴惴不安地回头去问，真的要这么做吗。

“Inoo chan不想吗？”中岛似是体贴地问，手上动作却不停，指尖浅浅地戳着伊野尾的后穴，引起对方一阵不适的闷哼。

这不是想不想的问题，是行不行的问题吧，用那种地方。伊野尾在心里想，他倒是不怎么在意上下的问题，只在乎做爱对象是谁，但被异物侵入隐秘部位的感觉实在不好受，此时中岛试探着又把指尖往里探了一些，伊野尾忍耐着试图适应这种异样的感觉，敏感的穴肉排斥着将对方向外挤，直到对方的插入了约莫一个指节，他也终于因为适应不了而举手投降，乍一开口发现自己的声音抖得不像样子。

“……Yuto，不行了。”伊野尾说，“用腿可以吗？”

真正开始之后他怀疑用腿也不是个好选择。

做爱竟然也是一件苦差事，伊野尾咬着嘴唇想，他的腰被中岛揽住，明明自己撑着镜面就累得要死还要并起腿来给对方上，这不是苦差事是什么？

中岛的性器从他紧并的双腿间挺入，蹭过大腿根部的嫩肉，顶入时阴茎顶部碰到会阴处，每动一下都引起身下人的一阵颤栗，而对方大腿内侧的皮肤过于细嫩，在反复的抽插中沾上了性器顶出的体液，在抽出的时候带出阵阵黏腻的水声，以至于中岛忍不住发出舒适的喟叹，稍稍加快了速度，与此同时还要再凑到伊野尾耳边告诉他自己的新发现：伊野尾又硬了。

伊野尾倒不是因为做爱很舒服而硬的，他们都是第一次和男人做，经验的缺失让场面可以预见得不那么顺利，一开始他甚至觉得大腿内侧有点疼，被蹭肿的可能性很大，直到被抹上的自己先前射出的东西和对方在抽动过程中渗出的前液润滑之后才从中汲取到一些不温不火的快感，从会阴处缓缓地蔓延到身前。他之所以能硬起来是因为中岛和他贴得太近了，对方起伏的胸腔津贴着他的脊骨，两具身躯的汗水相互交融，他撇过头便可以感受到吐息与对方的温暖缱倦地缠绕，在被身后的中岛撞得向前一耸一耸而神情恍惚时甚至萌生了一种近乎神圣的错觉，连带呼吸都不由加快，中岛察觉到他的走神，把手探到伊野尾身前帮他自慰，舌尖沿着他发烫的耳廓舔过，在发根处的脖颈上留下吮吻的痕迹，小声地喊他的名字。

月光笼在屋中，伊野尾被一前一后刺激得腿软，脚趾因为操弄磨蹭积累起的快感而微微蜷曲，身体在被中岛身躯笼罩的阴影下随着愈发激烈的抽插前后小幅度地耸动，其间偶尔暴露在透过窗户洒进屋内的月光下，覆着薄汗的脊背便在月华下泛起粘稠的乳色光泽，在腰窝的凹陷处盛起一柸晦暗不定的影子。他汗湿的手心就要扶不住镜子，虚虚地向后靠去，着力点放在中岛捞着他腰间的手上，这样一来却让对方操得更靠里，每次都能碰到他勃起下体的根部，伊野尾再也并不住腿了，正想回头去瞪中岛却又被下一次的顶弄压回镜子上，伊野尾侧脸贴着镜面，卡在喉间未说出口的话化作阵软软的哼声，在反光的镜面上呼出一片白雾。

中岛来握他的手，把蜷曲的手指一一掰开，握着伊野尾食指的指尖在刚才他在镜面上呼出的白雾上一同画下一个心，随后扣紧伊野尾的十指狠狠地操进他腿间。月亮恰好完整地从云中显露出来，被抹去作心形的一圈轮廓中便影影绰绰映出窗外夜空的钴蓝，中岛压抑着喘息沿着伊野尾的脊骨一路吻去依附在他身上的月光，牙尖轻轻磨蹭着他薄薄的耳骨，动作极尽温柔，最后低声说，我爱你。

伊野尾差点要因着这炙热露骨的表白而直接射出来，但中岛及时堵住了他的顶端，快到的高潮被生生扼制，挂在脸上的水痕还未风干就又蓄起泪来，因情欲泛滥而格外湿润的眼睛根本盛不住这么多泪水，于是眼泪再次顺着脸颊滚下，他又把自己弄得乱七八糟。中岛这几下故意顶得格外用力，伊野尾间或泄出的呻吟终于染上哭腔，隔着朦胧的泪水他看见镜面上的雾气因为肢体交缠产生的温度而快速散去，刚画上不久的心不消片刻就只剩下半个，伊野尾在心里默数它完全散去的时间，三，二，一——

默数到一的时候中岛凑过来吻他，手头稍微用了点力气就捏着伊野尾的下颚让他转过头来，垂着眼从睫毛下窥视对方泪湿汗湿的面颊。他放缓身下的动作，次次都顶在伊野尾柔软敏感的会阴处，含住他饱满的下唇交换了一个亲吻。伊野尾像是已经被磨人的性爱抽去了力气，并拢的腿间湿得一塌糊涂，他乖顺地倚在中岛怀里回头和他接吻，觉得再这样下去自己就要不行了，于是讨好地摸上中岛的手背，身后说让我射吧，不要了，回头间黑暗中满室的光亮都落在伊野尾哭得微微发肿的眼睛里，眼睫眨动掀起摇曳的水光。

在中岛松开手、他射出来的同时，闷闷的哼声被这个漫长的亲吻淹没在相贴的唇齿之间，随后中岛也射出来，星星点点的白浊粘上伊野尾尾椎上方的后腰。

伊野尾顺手抹去淌落到臀瓣上黏糊糊的精液，靠在中岛的胸前平缓吐息，带着事后的懒散有一搭没一搭地说刚才画在镜面上的心消失得太快了，自己还没看清。中岛笑着用鼻尖去拱伊野尾的侧脸，说这样啊，那我下次画一颗留得住的心送给Inoo chan，好不好？

伊野尾被这番幼稚发言逗笑了：“要是我说不好呢？”

中岛什么也没说，又凑过来吻他，其实心里的小算盘打得噼啪响，他嘿嘿傻笑，然后被伊野尾不留情面地按着脑袋撸毛：“Yuto又在想什么糟糕的事情吧，实在是太明显啦！”

无奖问答：中岛裕翔在想什么？

后日谈的后日谈：

次日在乐屋的时候中岛找到机会悄悄贴到伊野尾身边来，撩开伊野尾后颈处的发尾去看自己留下的那枚吻痕，兴奋地说我做得真好，刚刚好遮住，表情满足到让伊野尾完全没有赞扬他的欲望，反而想一巴掌糊开他的脸。

伊野尾也真的这么做了，放下发尾说太冒险了，下次你再敢这样就别想来我家了。

恰好进门的众人：？  
门槛早就被踏平的知念：来啊，来我家。

伊野尾露出怜悯的表情，这孩子根本不知道自己刚才说了多么不得了的话。


End file.
